Super Smash Clash
by HexalianRebelAgent
Summary: This is a series I started writing, and posted on my dA page. Like the VIrus series, it's not finished yet. In a nutshell, these are little competitions between the characters in Super Smash Brothers. It includes characters from all 3 (soon to be 4) games, so everybody gets their time in the spotlight. Not as much tickling, but fun nonetheless.
1. Archery

Archery

"Ha!" Pit boasted, smirking down at Link from the small tree. "I'm the best archer in the Smash World!"

"As if!" Link protested, grabbing Pit's ankle and yanking him to the ground. "Do you really think your Light Beams are better than a perfectly-handcrafted stone-tipped arrow?"

"I do, considering how my Light Beams kicked the crud out your arrows in 1986!"

"Oh, please! Even then, I was better than you! You weren't even released until December 19th; whereas I was released on February 21st."

"Whatever; Numbers and dates don't matter in the Smash World, Linkin Log! What say we have a little contest?"

"You're on, runt!"

Not ten minutes later, the two archers stood in the target range. Nearby, Toon Link acted as referee.

"First to 100 wins!" The young Toon shouted. "Only bull's-eyes count!"

"Ready to lose, Linkin Log?" Pit taunted, twirling the Bow of Palutena in his hand. Link punched him upside his head, deciding to go first while the angel was stunned. He raised the Hero's Bow, and drew back the arrow; he fired, landing a clean bull's-eye on the target before him. Toon Link placed a 1 placard on Link's side of the scoreboard.

"Beat that, Fly-boy!" He sneered at the boy. The young angel scoffed, nudging Link aside with his bow as he strode forward. He walked to the targets, and marked five of them with a bold black marker. He came back to Link's side and readied his shot; He sneered smugly, releasing the Light Beam. It struck a bull's-eye on the first target, before arcing and coming through the back of the second target's center. Link could only watch in awe and fury as the Light Beam swerved in and out of the marked targets like a sewing needle before slamming into the ground and vanishing. The hero of Hyrule snarled as Pit polished his knuckles on his tunic and Toon Link placed a 5 placard on Pit's score.

Over the next two hours, they fired off arrows and argued and taunted each other. Their scores were tied at 99 even, and, plagued by fatigue under the afternoon sun, neither archer could land another bull's-eye.

"What are you two doing?" Sheik asked, smiling down at the boys as they regained their breath.

"Sheik!" Link said happily, getting to his feet. "Can you please tell the Flying Pipsqueak that I'm the better archer?" Pit shoved the Hero to the side.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he offered, "but would you tell your boyfriend that I'm the best in the Smash World?" Sheik chuckled, smirking behind her scarf; she ruffled Pit's hair as she walked over to Toon Link. She whispered into the short Brawler's ear, and he nodded. The two archers looked at each other curiously as they waited for the Toon to fulfill Sheik's request, which required gathering 100 untouched targets and lining them up, single file instead of side by side. He went back to the scoreboard and quickly added Sheik's name to the board.

The disguised princess ran to the front of the line and stood about ten yards from the first target. She pulled a Smash Ball from her pocket and threw it high into the air. She quickly pulled out her whip and destroyed the Orb, gaining its power. Her Light Bow appeared in her hands, and she took aim to fire the Light Arrow. The attack burned smoldering holes through every target in the line, and every hit was a bull's-eye. Link and Pit went slack jaw, staring at Sheik in amazement as she came to stand before them.

"I'm the best archer in the Smash World!" she announced as Toon Link handed her a new Smash Ball as a prize.


	2. Teamwork

Teamwork (Note: Pikmin, Kirby, and Pokémon voices will be translated, but the humans won't understand them)

Captain Olimar watched his 5 Pikmin, who were holding hands and dancing in a circle. They would occasionally release each other's hands and twirl in circles of their own before repeating the dance. When they were finished, they looked at him expectantly, and when he smiled, they cheered, hopping about; the portly purple Pikmin made a loud, quaking thud as he hopped.

Just then, the Pokémon Trainer approached the young Hocotation (is that what they'd be called?), his Pokémon trailing beside him.

"Morning Captain!" he greeted.

"Squirt Squirtle! (Morning, Aqua!)" Squirtle called to the Pikmin. The blue one ran and hugged the blue turtle before running back to the line.

"(Aqua and Squirtle, sitting in a tree…)" the yellow Pikmin teased, tugging on the blue one's flower.

"(Shut up, Static!)" Aqua chirped angrily, shoving him with her tiny arms. Olimar, though unaware of why they were fighting, quickly separated them. He approached the trainer and smiled, removing his space helmet.

"Hello, lad;" he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"(20 Pokos says the Trainer boy wants a match…)" The white Pikmin whispered in Static's rather large ear.

"(You're so on, Ivory; and 20 more says Olimar is going to let us die again…)" All of the Pikmin nodded at this, each one having died at least a dozen times in their own rights. Good thing the Smash World gave them unlimited lives. Parallel to them, the Trainer's Pokémon gambled as well:

"Ivy-Ivysaur. (I'll bet you 50 Pokétokens {Note: that's what I like to call them} that he's gonna make us pointlessly fight again.)" Ivysaur challenged, nudging Charizard. The Blaze Pokémon smirked.

"(Double it, and you've got a deal!)" he growled. Squirtle didn't wager; he didn't like betting…That, and he didn't have any Pokétokens.

"They sure are talkative, aren't they?" Olimar mused, watching as, unbeknownst to him and the trainer, the Pokémon set a wager with the Pikmin on who would win the fight if they had one (Every Pokétoken was worth 10 Pokos, so 50 would give the Pikmin a lot of spending money).

"Yes, they are…" the Trainer agreed, but then he got to business. "You know, Ollie, we have pretty good connections with our teams, right?"

"Yeah, I guess; Why?"

"I was thinking we could have a friendly competition; Your Pikmin against my Pokémon."

"I don't know; whenever we have competitions, a large amount of Pokos disappear from my bank."

"Yeah, my Pokétokens go missing too, but the Smash Board gives us money for the battles we have at the Midair Stadium, so what's the harm?"

"I suppose you're right; why don't you meet me at the obstacle course in half an hour, our teams will race…"

True to his nature, the Pokémon Trainer (who from this point in will be dubbed Crimson) met Olimar at the start of the quarter-mile-long obstacle course. His three Pokémon were chatting about their earlier bet, with Squirtle carrying a small bag of 100 Pokétokens to go to the winner. He also carried a separate bag with 50 Pokétokens for the Pikmin, should they win their bet.

"Take your places!" Fox shouted, he, Falco, and (reluctantly) Wolf acting as referees. The Pikmin lined up on one lane of the track, while the Pokémon took the one beside them. Wolf fired his blaster as the starting signal. The Pokémon rocketed out of the gate; at least, compared to the tiny Pikmin, they did. Olimar and Crimson shouted encouragements to their respective teams from the sidelines.

All of the Pikmin were flowered…all except for Cherry, who was an unfortunate red bud; unlike her best friend, Steve, who'd been a leaf for quite some time. He was tightly gripping the hand of Io, the strong purple, as he ran to keep up with the others. Because of their flower state, the Pikmin reached the first obstacle at the same time as the Pokémon: the high, thick stone wall. To Crimson's team, it wasn't too bad, but Olimar's team was somewhat dumbstruck at the size of the stone. The Pikmin watched the Pokémon attack their wall with Ivysaur's Razor Leaf, Squirtle's Water Gun, and Charizard's Rock Smash. The progression was slow, but it was progress nonetheless.

"(What do we do now?)" Ivory asked, tugging on her flower.

"(That's much too high for Io to throw us,) Static declared, "(Even I wouldn't fly that high.)"

The Pikmin looked sad…well, they felt sad, considering their inability to show that emotion.

"(Wait a second!)" Static called, noticing an overturned tin can; He ran inside, and sure enough, emerged carrying three bomb-rocks. "Muu!" He shouted as his battle cry. "(Stand back, guys!)" He set all three bombs at the base of the wall, and he hid behind Io. The triple explosion blew a small, Pikmin-sized hole in the stone. The creatures just barely squeezed through, but they had to pull Io's portly body after he got stuck. This incident left them in second place, but they caught up when they came to—

"(Water Hazard!)" Cherry shouted, jumping in front of her teammates to stop them from diving in.

"(Look; Up in that tree!)" Static announced, pointing to a thin vine hanging from what was actually a rosebush. "(Io, can you get me up there?)" The purple Pikmin grabbed the yellow's hand, and he heaved him into the bush. Static dragged the vine to full extension, and it dangled over the pool. All the Pikmin, besides Aqua, who could swim, used the vine to swing across the pool of water. This put their little bodies in the lead as they ran down the homestretch. The Pokémon, however, were a different story.

"Squirt-Squirtle-Squirt! (Come on, you guys; those walking carrots are winning!)" Squirtle shouted, having already swam across the pool. Unfortunately, Ivysaur was a tad overweight, yielding an unnatural 42lbs; even more unfortunate, the poor reptile couldn't swim. Charizard could just fly across, of course, but they couldn't just leave the Grass type behind.

"Ivy! Saur, Saur! (Charizard! Why can't you fly me across; it's like, ten feet!)" Ivysaur complained. Charizard huffed, embers and smoke mixed with his breath.

"(You're heavy, dude! That, and the last time I carried you, I set your bud on fire. Let's not risk it…)" Across the water, Squirtle pondered the dilemma.

"Squirtle! (I've got it!)" he finally declared; He sprang into the air, and used Ice Beam to freeze the water solid. Ivysaur carefully, slowly, but surely, crossed the pool with Charizard flying overhead; on the side, Crimson wondered why Squirtle never used Ice Beam in battles. The Pokémon trio then charged down the homestretch after the Pikmin. With their larger size, and therefore longer strides, they caught up with the tiny creatures just in time to notice a camera flash from the side.

"Photo finish!" Falco shouted as his camera developed the picture. Crimson and Olimar rushed over anxiously, their respective teams currently engaged in a badly proportioned stare-down. Falco inspected the picture with his naturally strong eyesight.

"It's a tie!" he, Wolf, and Fox finally announced.

"What?!" Olimar and Crimson shouted in shock.

"(What?!)" the Pikmin and Pokémon shouted in outrage.

"Well, that's that, Ollie." Crimson sighed, shaking Olimar's hand in a friendly matter. The Hocotation nodded in acceptance.

"Squirtle! Squirtle! Squirt-Squirtle!(Crimson! Olimar! Come quick!)" Squirtle shouted urgently, tugging on Crimson's pant leg while Aqua tugged on Olimar's. The team leaders turned in time to see the Pikmin and Pokémon fighting; the Pikmin recklessly beat their skulls against Ivysaur's back, but they deftly dodged when Charizard used Flamethrower, caused the blaze to hit Ivysaur.

"(You owe us 50 Pokétokens!)" Static chirped, now attacking Charizard's head. "(You guys better pay up!)"

"(No way!)" Charizard roared, shaking his head vigorously, "(We don't owe you a coin!)"

"Everyone, Return!" Crimson called, recalling his Pokémon. At the same time, Olimar blew his whistle, and due to their programming training, the Pikmin ran to his side.

"What's with you guys?" Olimar scolded the creatures, but the lack of emotion on their adorable faces led him to believe they didn't understand him. Practically confirming this, Static climbed onto Crimson's arm and punched the buttons on the Pokéballs, freeing the agitated Pokémon; the two angered groups went to war again.

"What's wrong with them?!" the young Trainer asked.

"They're mad about the tie…" Fox said.

"It's pretty obvious." Falco added.

"How do we calm them down?" Olimar asked nervously, wanted to end this before he had to see any wisps of ghost Pikmin.

"We ought to let them fight." Wolf suggested, a sneer on his face.

"That's your answer to everything, mutt!" Fox snapped. Falco placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's not a bad idea;" he noted. "and they don't seem to be against it…" The Pikmin and Pokémon were once again staring each other down. The team leaders looked at Squirtle and Aqua, the only level-headed ones left; the turtle and the Pikmin looked at each other, at their teams, and back to the leaders. They nodded in approval.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
